When shipping an article from one location to another, the article is typically placed in a container along with protective packaging material to fill the voids about the article and to cushion the article during the shipping process. A common protective packaging material is a cellular foam polystyrene (e.g., STYROFOAM®, The Dow Chemical Corporation, Midland, Mich.) product having a peanut shape, and commonly referred to as “packing peanuts.” However, the performance and ecological disadvantages of plastic packing peanuts as a void fill material is well known. The plastic material is not easily biodegradable when in a landfill and, although the plastic material can be recycled through reuse, such recycling programs have met with limited success. Moreover, articles within a package and surrounded by plastic packing peanuts may migrate within the package. Thus, an article centered within a box when packaged, may move next to a side wall of the shipping container when transported, which may lead to damage to the article during shipment.
While a variety of products have been designed to provide a void fill substitute for plastic packing peanuts, each of the products has drawbacks. For example, starch products have been used, but tend to be excessively dusty and frangible. Products made from corn husks and other vegetation, are prone to attracting vermin, rodents, and the like.
Bubble wrap is a plastic packaging product that consists of small spheres of air bubbles. Unfortunately, bubble wrap has many negative aspects. For example, the polymer film used in bubble wrap is considered ecologically toxic because it can take hundreds of years to disintegrate in landfills. In addition, because of the air bubbles, bubble wrap is bulky and can cause storage problems.
Slit sheet paper packing material is an alternative, ecologically-friendly packing material that increases in thickness when stretched. This stretching and increase in thickness of the slit sheet paper packing material is referred to as expansion. Slit sheet paper packing material typically includes a durable paper with consecutive rows of slits cut into the paper. The thickness of the slit sheet paper packing material can increase by an order of magnitude, or more, relative to its original thickness, when stretched. This increased thickness allows the expanded material to serve as a protective cushioning wrap material for articles. Slit sheet paper packing material, and the manufacturing thereof, are described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,667,871 and 5,688,578, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Typically, a cushion wrap material formed with expanded slit sheet packing material includes a lightweight tissue paper that acts as a separator sheet between layers of the expanded material. The tissue paper prevents openings in the expanded paper from becoming undesirably interlocked.
Traditionally, an electric powered machine is used to expand and dispense slit sheet packing material for an operator to wrap around an object or around itself. When in operation, the slit sheet packing material is expanded inside of the machine and dispensed from the front of the machine with an unexpanded separator sheet. Unfortunately, the size of these dispensing machines typically requires a large amount of table space and vertical space above the table. In addition, the weight of these dispensing machines typically prohibits the machine from being easily moved, even over short distances. Moreover, the requirement that the dispensing machine be located near a power outlet can limit the possible places that the dispensing machine can be located. Furthermore, the mechanical components of these dispensing machines eventually wear and must be replaced or repaired.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0309125 describes a dispensing mechanism that deploys a roll of web material having slit cuts and expands it into a web with a cellular structure. The mechanism mounts a roll of unexpanded web material on an axle that is positioned at a first angle to a guide wheel assembly. The first angle is not perpendicular to the direction of deployment and the material moves through the guide wheel assembly longitudinally in such a way that tension is applied at a second angle to the direction of deployment. This diagonal tension causes the web material to expand and form cells. However, the guide wheels that are used to apply tension to the material only contact a small portion of the material on one side. This limited and offset contact may cause uneven expansion of the slit sheet material.